Tomorrow is to late
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: "Kari please listen to me!" Paul begged and Kari laughed. "Don't bother Paul I saw you with her." Kari said and one cue Bella walked over. "Paul leave my cousin alone you broke her heart. Tomorrow is to late!" Bella said and both of the girls where keeping a deadly secret that could bring this world to ruin. Do not own Twilight.


A girl with long blonde hair and light purple eyes was heading home from class and her phone began to ring. She blinked and looked at it to her surprise it was her uncle charlie. She just stared at it before she answered it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone and she had to turn off her radio.

"Hey Kari it's Charlie. I need your help. " Her uncle said and Kari was shocked she hadn't heard from her uncle in 4 years. Ever since her mother committed suicide he refused to talk to her or her now deceased father.

"Ummm...sure whats up?" Kari said a bit unsure and Charlie sighed. He began to explain everything from Bella's boyfriend to him leaving to her now obsessed behavior with her friend Jacob. "I will be there as soon as i can." Kari said and hung up then she drove home. She appeared in front of her house and went inside. She explained to her god mother why she had to go to Forks and her god mother was on the fence about letting a 16 year old go off on her own. Kari managed to convince her but she would have to fly and Kari just agreed.

Three weeks later Kari was in Forks and her uncle had picked her up. She was now standing in her uncle's house and she already hated Forks. It was nothing like Nashville Tennessee . A sigh escaped her pink painted lips and her cousin Bella rushed past her. Kari quickly grabbed her arm and Bella turned around. Her brown eyes widened at who she saw.

Alexis didn't look 16 and she sure as hell didn't act. She stood at 5'6 with long wavy blonde hair with light purple eyes and a nice tan. She had a heart shaped face and had a lot of curves. She looked more like 21 not 16. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt that said "Bite me!" with vampire fangs. She had on converses and her nose was pierced. She was nothing like what Bella thought she would be like.

"Where the hell did you think your going?" Kari asked and Bella flinched. Kari's tone sounded strict and had a don't fuck with me tone.

"I..ummm...well...you see...to see a friend?" Bella stuttered out and her cousin looked pissed off.

"Well no your not...unless i go with you." Kari said and Bella sighed but nodded.

They arrived at some small one story house and Kari sighed. She watched as her cousin damn near ran to the house. Kari sighed and got out of the truck. She leaned against it and yawned. She really wanted to just go to bed and yet here she was. All for idiotic cousin who was way to damn crazy and she knew this boy crazy phase would be the end of Bella. She began to zone out and was snapped out of by ungodly scream. Her blood ran cold when she heard cousin scream.

"Jake! RUN! JAKE RUN!" Bella screamed and Kari acted on instincts. She ran to where the scream was heard and came to skidding halt when she spotted three guys. She ran to them and didn't hesitate to deliver a round house kick to one of them. The guy stumbled back and Kari Flinched damn did her foot hurt but her first priority was to protect her cousin. She got into a fighting stance and the guys looked at her in complete shock. One guy cursed and ran into the woods but Kari stood her ground. A small hand was placed on her arm. "Kari they won't hurt me i promise." Bella said and Kari relaxed slightly.

"Bella please follow us...Kari is it will have to come to." A guy said and Kari laughed.

"The hell we are. I am not letting my cousin around nudist freaks." Kari spat out and crossed her arms over her overly large chest.

"Bella listen Jake needs to talk to you." The other said and Bella knew she needed to go.

"Please Kari!" Bella begged and Kari grumbled. She agreed and they all loaded up into Bella's shitty car.

They arrived at a small house and Bella jumped out. Kari didn't trust them so she got out and leaned against Bella's truck. One guy turned around to face her and she glared. She flipped him the bird basically telling him to go screw off she wasn't going into that house and just because her cousin had a death wish doesn't mean she has to have one. She just stayed there leaning against the truck and watched as two more men approached. One turned towards Kari and he froze as there eyes met. Kari blinked and then shook her head. She pushed herself off of the truck and the way he was looking at her freaked her out. She turned around and ran away from the house. Even though she had no idea whee she was but the look her gave her made her wanna run but yet for some reason her heart was telling her to go back.

Paul had just got finished dealing with Jacob and he shoved Jacob who just laughed. As he neared Emily's house a scent of lilac and vanilla hit his nose. The scent was enough to nearly send his wolf over the edge and when he arrived at Emily's house there was a female leaning against a truck. He turned towards her and when his brown eyes met her purple ones it was like the world shifted. It felt like the tunnel of darkness he was in began to become bright. He knew then and there he imprinted on this female he watched as she pushed herself off the truck. What she did next torn his heart into two and she ran from him. He just stood there shell shocked and watched helplessly as she ran.

In the house everyone wonder where Paul was and Sam walked outside to see him staring off into the distance. Sam knew that look and he imprinted on the other female that was with Bella. Sam walked over and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul didn't move and he wanted to chase after her but feared he may scare her so he stayed where he stood. Before long everyone else was outside and Bella looked at Jacob.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked and then Jacob explained everything. Bella was over taken with anger and she shoved Jacob away. "This worthless pathetic mutt did what now?" She screamed and everyone was shocked. Bella turned to face Paul and she pointed at him. "Stay the hell away from Kari. If you don't i will skin you alive and have your fur hung up on my wall." She spat out and everyone was shocked. This wasn't the Bella everyone thought she was. "I am warning you. Stay the hell away from her or your dead!" Bella said and she glared at Jacob. "Keep your filthy mutt away from my cousin!" SHe said and grabbed her keys. She got into her truck and drove off to find her baby cousin.

Kari was sitting on the beach watching the wave crash on the shore and she had her knees up to her chest. She felt odd and there was a pull telling her to go back. She was scared and didn't understand what was going on. She laid her head on her knees and let her mind wonder. She was forced out of her happy place when someone roughly grabbed her arm. Kari flinched and she turned her head. She was staring into red eyes of a female who just gasped and she dropped the young female.

"Kari?" The women said and Kari stared at the girl with red firey hair. "Why are you here where if your mother and father?" The female asked and Kari blinked. Her mouth fell open when she realized it was her aunt.

"AUNT VICKY!" Kari screamed and flung herself at the female who sighed. Victoria foresaw this getting more difficult and then she smelt the faint smell of mutts.

"Kari close your eyes." Victoria said and Kari did as she was told. Victoria picked her niece up bridal style and kissed her niece. It knocked the air out of Kari causing her to pass out and thus made her arm fall off to the side. Her head was bent back as her blonde hair just flew down.

Bella had found the beach and long behold Paul plus Sam followed her. She just shook her head and knew Kari would be here. She walked towards the beach with the two boys in toe and Bella froze in fear. There stood Victoria holding her cousin and her pale hand went to her mouth. Before she could even think Sam and Paul phased. THey growled at the leech and didn't like how KAri looked. All three of them feared Kari was going to turn and before they could pounce Victoria took off running. The wolves gave chase and all Bella did was sink to her knees. She would be the cause of her cousin's death and her hands went to her face. She began to sob and shook her head. She didn't want to loose her cousin and she wished Edward was here and for once she knew if she ended her life then Victoria would stop. Bella stood up and went to the cliff.

Victoria keep running and she wouldn't let them have her niece. She left so Kari wouldn't have to deal with this twisted world and yet her she was. She couldn't let her sweet loving kind hearted niece be caught up in this sick twisted life. She kept running and came to cliff and long behold the mutts where hot on her trail. She cursed and had not choice but to put her niece down. She kissed Kari's forehead before diving into the water and leaving her neice behind.

Paul spotted Kari and he quickly phased and ran to her side. He didn't care he was naked and he bent down to make she she wasn't beaten. Long behold she wasn't and he sighed. He picked her up and cradle her against him. When he saw the leech holding his imprint his heart almost stopped beating and he didn't no he couldn't loose her. He looked towards Sam who had phased human along with the rest of the pack. Jacob ran off somewhere and Paul looked at Sam.

"Paul she is fine i can see your about to flip out but she fine so calm down." Sam said and Paul growled. Sam sighed and looked at Paul he instructed him to take Kari home. Paul did as he was told and meet Bella and Jacob there.

 _ **a new side to Bella. In this she goes from week to straight up dangerous and lethal when it comes to KAri.**_


End file.
